


One Way Or Another

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blondie - Freeform, Bottom Sam, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Jealous Dean, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Winchesters, Slight Submissive Sam, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, one way or another, souless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: Dean's holding out because Sam has no soul but his baby brother is in no way making it easy for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been a while between updates but RL is kinda kickin my ass. I hope you guys like. This is the last of souless Sam. As always thank you for reading, let me know what you think.

"So, what you're saying is that you can't be with me because someone left a few pieces behind when they pulled me out?" 

Dean met Sam's nonchalant gaze in the bathroom mirror. His brother was leaning against the wall behind him with his thick arms crossed over his broad chest. 

"No, what I'm saying is, it's kind of like I'm taking advantage. The part that makes you human is stuck downstairs, what if real Sam doesn't want this?" Dean dragged the plastic razor across his face thankful for the distraction. It was damn near impossible to hide the hard on he was sporting beneath the towel wrapped around his waist. Soulless or not, Sam made Dean's body respond. The way he was leaning back with his pelvis jutting out made Dean think all kinds of nasty thoughts that he had to will himself not to act on. "I mean does it even mean anything to you? Do you feel anything for me? Or am I just a warm body." 

"You know you're kind of a dick. I know you like to act like I'm the cold hearted asshole but at least I have an excuse." The small smile on Sam's face sent a chill down Dean's spine. "All this time haven't I been telling you that I needed you with me, that you make me better? If you were just a warm body I wouldn't have kept coming back for you. The only time I feel anything is when I'm with you. I know it's not the same as before, but I still wanted that with you. But as soon as you find out that something's not exactly the way you want it, you cut me off." Sam cocked his head to the side and stared back with passive eyes. "Maybe you're missing a few pieces too." The younger hunter moved away from the wall and crowded behind Dean without making any contact letting his lips linger next to Dean's ear. "That's ok Dean, I'm sure if I ever get my soul back from the cage I'll forgive you for turning me away."

Before Dean could respond Sam was turning away, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He heard him rustling around in his duffel then the unmistakable jingle of Baby's keys. 

"Where are you going?" He called from his spot in front of the mirror.

"Does it matter?" Hearing Sam's voice void of emotion left Dean feeling cold. 

"It does if you're taking my car." He expected Sam to come back and tell him where he was going, instead he heard the sound of keys landing on the bed followed by the door to their room opening then closing. "Okay, Robocop." He muttered to himself.

Dean tried to focus on shaving but he couldn't keep his eyes from flicking to the now empty spot on the wall behind him. The words Sam had said when he was there just a few moments ago replayed in his head. 

With each stroke of the blade against his face his resolve crumbled a little more. 

The more he thought about Sam's words to him the more he felt like self righteous asshole. 

Since Sam had come back to him all he had talked about was how he needed Dean with him, how it made him better. Hell, he'd pretty much been begging Dean to come back on the road with him so he could be kept in check. 

The truth was that although neither of them knew exactly what the problem was, Sam recognized that something was off and had asked for Dean's help. Dean had decided to play house instead. Now he was just icing him out. 

He had an inkling that Sam hadn't come back quite right, but when Sam let him get turned, which cased Ben to get hurt, all Dean could do was distance himself and pretend to not want to kill whatever was wearing Sam's body. Once Cas had dug around and determined that Sam was Sam, just soulless, Dean had stepped back even further. He had been reduced to avoiding his younger brother despite his explanation that being with Dean was the only kind of emotion he could experience. He described it as an echo but said it was there. Dean had brushed that aside. He didn't believe that Sam was more than the shell of the man that he loved. 

Dean had so little faith that he refused to believe that the deep connection that he and Sam had could possibly still exist if Sam's soul was MIA. The more he stared in the mirror, his eyes still dancing over to the empty spot behind him the more he realized that he'd failed his brother. He thought about how all Sam had asked was for Dean to stay with him, Dean in turn had used something that was not Sam's fault against him and turned him away. Now Sam was out wandering with no moral compass. 

"Fuck."

Dean finished up shaving and washed his face and rushed through the hotel room getting dressed. Just before he walked out of the room he dialed Sam. A slim glimmer of hope sparked when he heard rustling along with the unmistakable buzz of a crowded bar fill his ear. It was short lived because just a minute later the line clicked dead but not before Dean heard a motorcycle in the background. 

"Jesus, kid moves quick." On the way into town he and Sam had passed a small biker bar. It would take Dean maybe ten minutes to drive there but Sam had left on foot. So either he'd called a cab or ran there. Dean didn't even want to think about Sam hitch hiking over so he refused to let himself go there. 

He made sure to lock the motel room door behind him and hurried in behind the wheel of the Impala. He passed two other bars on the way but none had motorcycles and looked a little too high end for what he and Sam normally frequented. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." 

Dean rounded the corner and spotted his buff as hell, tan skinned, Greek God looking brother leaning up against someones motorcycle. 

Ok not just someone. The guy standing in front of Sam was almost as tall and good looking as as he was. He had a long dark braid and a bandana wrapped around his head. He was wearing typical biker boots beneath tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest. The biker had a hand on the handle next to Sam which half caged the hunter in. He was saying something to Sam with a smile on his face giving Dean the urge to gun the engine and run him over. 

It had only been 15 minutes and Sam had already picked someone up. Dean eased the car into the parking lot and was even more annoyed when biker guy turned at the sound of the engine but Sam drew his attention back by placing a hand on his arm. What the fuck was it with Sam and guys in bars?

Dean slid out of the car and approached them trying to be as cool as possible. 

"Hey Sammy, who's you're friend here?" Dean put an emphasis on friend which only seemed to encourage Sam because he leaned into biker guy. 

"Hey Dean, this is my new friend Earl. I was walking into town and Earl here was kind enough to pull over and offer me a ride." Sam patted the bikes seat while he flashed a dimpled smile and Dean could see poor Earl's eyes glaze over as Sam licked his own bottom lip. 

"Aww that's nice." Dean smiled nice and big trying to hide the pure rage that was coursing through him at the thought of Sam scooted up against Earl's ass. "Well we should probably get going Sam, got that thing we gotta do." 

"Wait you're leavin'? Ya just got here! Plus you said you'd like to see the cabin." Earl removed his hand from its place on the handle bar and let it land on Sam's waist. It took Dean a lot of self control to keep him from breaking Earl's fingers. 

"Yeah, I do!" Sam winked, actually fucking winked at Earl then turned to look at Dean. "Earl's got a cabin, Dean. In the woods, built it himself, with his own hands." Sam reached over and placed his own massive paw over the one Earl left resting on his waist.

Yup, Dean was gonna have to kill Earl. 

"Yeah, no cabin tonight, I gotta get you home so you can take your meds, don't want a flare up." 

It worked. Earl dropped his hand from Sam's waist and took a step back. 

"Uh, actually, I got some friends inside waiting for me, so maybe some other time Sam." He turned and walked towards the bar not even bothering to say goodbye to a snickering Dean. 

"That was fucked up Dean."

"That was hilarious! Plus you'll thank me later, Earl probably has a torture chamber and you'd be out in the woods with no one to hear you." 

"Well maybe that's the kind of night I was looking for." Sam said with raised eyebrows. 

"You're not sleeping with anyone else, Sam."

"Well now I'm not! Thanks to you everyone in there thinks I have a STD!" 

"Yup, so you may as well come back to the motel room with me." Dean started to walk to the car hoping Sam would follow. 

"Wait, are you gonna give up on the moral high road and put out?" He heard the gravel crunching beneath Sam's feet behind him and let a small breath of relief escape him. 

"No, but I have been a dick, I'll work on that ok?"

"Ok." Sam walked past him and started to get into the Impala. 

"Ok? That's it? It was that easy?" Dean slid into his place beside Sam. He couldn't believe it was that easy. 

"Told you Dean, its not the same with anyone else, I wasn't even gonna go home with Earl, just forgot my wallet, needed someone to buy my beer." Sam didn't even pretend to feel guilty. 

"Right, but I'm fucked up for telling him you have a STD" Dean muttered as he started up the engine.

Sam stretched out in the seat beside him with his legs splayed open. "Besides, how long do you think you can hold out?"

Dean looked over to see Sam's sexy smile tempting his strength. 

"Longer than you think hollow man." Dean said with a shake of his head. He turned the radio up and Blondie was singing "One way or Another" which made Sam laugh out loud. "Shut it." Dean growled. 

\-----------------------------------

Sam was an asshole. It hadn't been that easy. Dean should have known it wouldn't be. 

While the out right attempts to get into Dean's pants had ceased, Sam had immediately started a new plan of attack. It had started as soon as they entered the room after picking up some food. Sam sat himself at the small table across from Dean and "spilled" his drink on his shirt so naturally he had to finish his meal without a shirt, the older hunter could barely finish his meal and that was saying something. 

When Dean had decided to lay down on one of the beds to watch tv, Sam had set up his exercise bar in the bathroom doorway and began a set of pull ups that had Dean salivating. He must have caught Dean's eyes tracking the lucky beads of sweat disappearing just beneath the low rising waistband of his shorts because Sam dropped to the floor to get in some push ups which gave Dean a great view of his supple ass beneath the barely there basketball short material. 

Dean hadn't realized that he'd propped his head up on his hand to watch Sam move up and down on his thick arms until he caught hazel speckled with green and gold eyes watching him with amusement. 

He went back to staring at the tv with an annoyed huff at being caught. 

"I can go somewhere else to finish up if I'm distracting you." He could fucking hear the grin in Sam's voice. 

"Not distracted, it's late anyway." Dean refused to look at his sex God of a brother. 

"It's not like I sleep. I can work out outside." Sam stood up and made to leave the room but Dean sat up in a flash to stop him. There was no way in hell he was letting Sam outside looking like that. 

"No! It's fine! Really." Sam stared at him for a second with a smile on his lips then moved in front of the tv and dropped his ass to the floor where he began doing sit ups. Dean laid back down and made a real effort to not watch or let his growing hard on show.

\-----------------------------------

The following morning wasn't any easier when Sam walked out of the bathroom completely naked. 

"Dude!" Dean averted his eyes to the opposite side of the room and tried to cover his swelling member. 

"Really, Dean? You've had me bent over a million different ways and now all of sudden you can't see me naked?" 

"No... it's not... just..." Dean threw a pillow in Sam's general direction. "Do you have to walk out at full mast? Take care of that in the shower!" 

"I did, it came back." Sam shrugged and ran a towel through his dripping hair. 

"Whatever, I'll wait in the car." Dean snatched his keys from the table and slammed the door behind him. He had just released the knob when it was flung open and a still naked Sam was standing in the doorway unabashedly. 

"You forgot your wallet." The innocent look on his face made Dean want to punch him... or drop to his knees and blow him. 

"Sam!" Dean flattened his palm against Sam's chest and tried push him back in but Sam made himself impossible to move. He placed his hand over Dean's and rubbed his thumb across Dean's fingers. 

The small shocks of electricity that sparked between them at point of contact was almost too much. Dean was so close to breaking, the only thing that broke the spell was someone opening their door two rooms down. It didn't even seem to register in Sam's mind that he was five seconds from an indecent exposure charge. Dean shoved him hard so he could close the door then stood with his hand on the knob making sure Sam didn't open it again. 

"I'll be in the car, hurry up!" Dean yelled at the door. 

By the time Sam stepped back out, fully dressed, Dean had managed to will the bulge in his pants down to a manageable size. 

"Dude, are you crazy? You wanna end up with a blue dot?" Dean growled. 

"You think the bad touch blue dot would follow the Impala being that we don't have a house?" Sam tilted his head as if he was truly curious.

"That's not even funny. Let's get these interviews out of the way so we can get lunch." 

Sam nodded and spread out on the seat beside Dean making sure the tent in his pants was visible. 

"You can't talk to the widow or the coroner with wood, Sam!"

"It'll go down by the time we get there. But if you wanna make sure it goes down we can...."

"If it doesn't go down, you're staying in the car!"Dean yelled.

Sam held his hands in the air in surrender but the smirk on his face didn't give Dean any hope about him behaving. 

Dean was right. Sam couldn't behave, he didn't care to.

At the widows home he touched Dean any chance he could. His hand brushed against Dean's back his thigh pressed against Dean's while they sat on the couch, his foot tapped a slow rhythm against Dean's, driving the older hunter insane. 

At the coroners office, Sam shamelessly flirted with the much older man. Dean didn't even think the man was interested in men but by the end of their visit he was sure as hell thinking about it. 

Dean himself barely kept himself from punching the man when he let his hand linger on his little brother's arm as he offered to let Sam look through some files in his office. 

By the time they were back in the motel room Dean was in a foul mood. 

"I'm taking first shower." Dean threw his keys and wallet on the small table in the corner of the room and tore off the tie he was wearing. 

"Don't you wanna eat?" Sam placed their bags of food besides Dean's keys. 

"Yeah but I wanna shower first, you go ahead." He closed the bathroom door behind himself and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. 

As he stripped down to nothing he thought about the way Sam had been tempting him the entire day. He was so close to giving in. His body needed to feel his lover pressed against it. The only thing keeping Dean from dropping his fight was the thought that he was doing wrong by Sam. The thought that he was taking advantage of Sam always stopped him cold, but the truth was he would never hurt Sam. Keeping Sam with him, in his bed, by his side was always going to be the safest place for both of them. 

Dean washed up as quickly as he could and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the bathroom door he was greeted by the vision of Sam propped up on pillows against the head board. The pants he wore for days they played federal agents were opened and pushed down just enough to let his hand have access to his thick heavy lubed slicked cock. 

"You were really fast." Sam's hazel eyes were bright with want, his hand didn't stop it's long strokes as he watched the older hunter approach. 

When Dean reached the bed he sat down facing Sam. He watched the way Sam worked himself smoothly, letting his palm graze the tip on every other stroke. Dean was mesmerized by his movements. They way Sam's large dick disappeared into his palm was making Dean salivate. 

"Take your pants off all the way, Sam." 

Sam only hesitated for a moment. He searched Dean's eyes and must have found what he was looking for because he let his leaking dick go and lifted his ass so he could shove his pants off the rest of the way. 

"Shirt too." Sam unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed it on the bed next to himself. Instead of picking up where he left off he placed his hands on his lap and waited for Dean's direction. 

"Go on, baby boy, pick up where you left off." Dean's voice was low and all gravel, he couldn't help the low hum of approval as Sam's hand went back to gliding up and down the pink flesh. 

Dean watched for a moment before shifting further onto the bed. 

"Open you legs nice and wide so I can see." 

Sam bent his long legs at the knees and pulled them apart as far as he could leaving himself on display for his big brother. He scooted down a bit and tilted his hips a little so Dean could see everything Sam had to offer.

"Want me to touch you?" Sam nodded as a small whine escaped his throat. "Shh I got you sweetheart."

Instead of going right for Sam's entrance Dean smoothed his hands over the inside of Sam's thighs starting at his knees, kneading and rubbing the flesh until it was as pink as Sam's cock. The way Sam moaned and wriggled beneath his palms was intoxicating. The closer he got to to Sam's groin the faster Sam's breathing became. Dean touched and squeezed until one hand was teasing the tip of Sam's cock while the other was rubbing circles at the sensitive spot beneath Sam's balls. 

"So pretty like this Sammy, hand me that bottle..." the bottle of lube that Sam had left next to himself on the bed was in the palm of Dean's hand before he could even finish his sentence. He squeezed a little onto his fingers and slipped one digit between Sam's cheeks smiling at the intake of breath when he pressed in. 

"Feel good baby?" Sam nodded again and that was when Dean realized that Sam wasn't speaking because Dean had quieted him before. "You can talk baby, let me hear you." Dean pressed inside further eliciting a small moan from his younger brother. "That's it, give me what I want." Sam shifted down causing Dean to slip in further, the hand he was stroking himself with stuttered a little but recovered gaining a little speed. "Don't you come without me inside of you."

Sam slowed his movements and relaxed his grip a little, Dean rewarded him by adding another finger, he pumped in and out spreading the lube around before scissoring his fingers. When he added a third he rotated his hand and hit Sam's prostate which lit his lover up in the most gorgeous way. 

"That's gonna have to be enough, can't wait anymore,think you can take me?" 

"Yeah, please Dean." Sam shifted a little so Dean could enter him but Dean stopped him. 

"Want you to ride me." Dean stood and tore the towel he had wrapped around his waist off and tossed it to the side. Sam scooted out of the way so he could pull Dean down onto the bed, only giving him second to get comfortable before he was kneeling over him. 

"Can I?" The fact that Sam was actually asking if he could touch Dean was turning the older Winchester on more than he thought possible. 

"Of course you can sweetheart. Go nice and slow." Dean placed his hands on either side of Sam's hips and waited for him to do the rest. 

Sam wrapped one hand around the base of Dean's cock and lowered himself carefully. Once he felt the head of his cock slip in, he stopped lowering himself and moved his hand away then leaned back so Dean could see where they were connected. Sam's legs shook when Dean reached his hand out and traced his stretched rim with his fingers. 

"So good for me baby, you're so hot, Jesus Sam, you're gonna kill me." 

"Dean... I need..." Dean couldn't believe that Sam was actually begging him. He had watched this version of his brother not care about anything or anyone else, but Dean was always that exception. The cold, calculating, empty man was gone, this was his Sam, his lover that he could make cry out in the most satisfying way. He placed both hands on Sam's hips and lowered him slowly so he could feel the tight heat envelope him. 

"Fuuuck", Sam swore, "just give me a second." 

Dean could feel Sam tightening around him. "Feel good Sammy? Feel full?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam pulled Dean's hand from its place on his hip and spread it across his stomach. "Can you feel it?" Sam leaned back then shifted his hips a little and sure enough Dean felt a slight movement come from deep within Sam. 

"Holy shit, do it again." The laugh Sam barked out made warmth spread across Dean's chest. He moved his hand from Sam's stomach and cupped his face. He searched the hazel eyes staring back at him and saw them soften just a little. "I love you, I know right now it doesn't mean as much but, I love you, I only wanted to protect you."

Sam bent forward making them both moan, and kissed Dean's lips softly. "It means more, you may not believe me, I understand why you don't, but I feel it. When you're near me, when you touch me, when you turn me away, I feel it. It's not as strong, I remember what those things felt like" Sam's frown told Dean that he really was remembering times that Dean had turned him away, "this is like that only watered down, but Dean I swear I feel it."

"I know, I'm sorry baby." Dean kissed him softly again while he pumped his hips slightly drawing another moan from Sam. 

"You ready Dean?" Sam whispered. 

"Yeah Sammy, been too long." 

Sam sat up and circled his hips slowly. "Who's fault is that?" He tightened his channel with a mischievous smile and Dean saw stars.

"Shit!" Dean cried. "M'not gonna last long."

"Well let's get this show on the road." Sam braced himself with hands behind him flat on Dean's muscled thighs, leaning back to give Dean the most gorgeous view. His hips moved in ways that Dean would form a religion for. The sight of his swollen, leaking pink cock leaving wet, sticky streaks on Sam's abs left Dean wishing he was flexible enough to bend and lick it up. He pacified himself by reaching out a hand and collecting the pre come on his thumb and bringing it to his lips.

"God Dean, that mouth..." Sam groaned. He picked up the pace a little bouncing up and down a little faster, Dean's lifted his hips a fraction and his dick stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Sam just right because he came unexpectedly. 

"Ahh, oh fuck!" Sam yelled as he shot come all over his own chest. His orgasm was so powerful and sudden that it left him too weak to keep bouncing on Dean so, the older man took control. He sat up and pulled Sam against himself, lifted Sam's legs so that they were wrapped around him and flipped them carefully so Sam's back was on the bed so Dean could piston his dick in and out of Sam's still pulsing hole drawing another scream followed by a spurt of come from Sam. 

Dean fucked into him like his life depended on it, Sam's legs stayed wrapped around Dean, his short nails dug into Dean's back surely leaving marks to be admired later. The skin on Sam's neck was muffling Dean's cries and taking it's own marks from Dean's teeth. He could feel himself on the edge so he slammed into Sam then drove in as deep as he could, finally convulsing in Sam's hold. He ground into Sam until he too was a quivering mess laying on top of his lover. 

They lay still for a few before Dean pulled out and moved off of Sam laying next to him instead. 

"Damn." Sam rasped, all of the screaming had left his throat hoarse. 

"Yeah..." Dean breathed. He felt Sam roll over onto his side and curl into Dean's still sensitive body. 

"Hey Dean?" 

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean tucked an arm around Sam and pulled him in as close as he could. 

"Told you you couldn't hold out long." Dean was so sated that he couldn't even pretend to be mad at the cocky grin spread across Sam's face.

"Shut up." Dean turned his head and kissed Sam sweetly erasing the grin from his face. "I know you don't sleep but stay with me."

"Planned on it anyway." Sam got comfortable and Dean slept better than he had in days.


End file.
